


Dragon Heart

by blackriddlerose



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackriddlerose/pseuds/blackriddlerose
Summary: Gajeel's instincts take over when Levy is in danger resulting in an old form of magic awakening.The first fanfiction I ever wrote back in 2012 with some minor edits, cross posted.





	Dragon Heart

The dragon slayer sat in the middle of the ruins munching contently on the iron scraps surrounding him, lost in thought. Even with his heightened hearing, he wasn't aware of her presence until she fell and landed with a loud crash, a yelp following. Startled he turned around to see a small mage trying to stand up, her blue hair falling in her face.

"You okay shrimp? He asked trying not to laugh at her as he pulled her all the way up and plucked the iron scrap off her head.

"I told you not to call me that!" Levy pouted. "Anyway, Master sent me to find you. He has a job for you and wants you to leave immediately," looking around at the rubble she asked, "please tell me didn't do this just to get a snack."

"No, it was already like this when I got here," Gajeel said looking to the side, whistling innocently.

"You're a horrible liar," Levy said sighed.

Letting the comment slide, "Let's go, I don't want the old man getting on my case again for being late."

They were on the outskirts of Magnolia, only ten minutes from the guild and as they got to the edge of the ruins Gajeel turned sharply causing Levy smack into his chest with an 'oomph'. She looked up at his face but it was void of emotion. He sniffed the air and cocked his head to the side, listening. Then his eyes went wide and he wrapped his arm around Levy and jumped into the air.

"Whaaaa?" screamed Levy out of shock as where they just were just standing exploded. Landing easily Gajeel released Levy and told her to go back to the guild while staring menacingly ahead. Following his line of sight, she saw a man appear from the dust cloud.

"Go!" Gajeel yelled as he rushed toward the man. Levy turned and started running only to get side kicked into an old brick wall, knocking the air out of her. She turned her head to see a lanky man with unruly black hair that covered half his face. His grin sent shivers down her spine.

"Solid Scri-" she started but he was too fast and her mouth was covered by his hand. "Can't have you doing that, no, not at all," he whispered in her ear. His grin was from ear to ear revealing sharpened teeth and again it sent shivers down Levy's spine.

Gajeel was fighting this guy again, but this time he wasn't winning. His attacks weren't scratching him, even with the power boost from the scrap metal. "Dammit, why are you here?" he yelled at the short blonde who he had previously defeated on his last mission to an outskirts town about thirty miles from Magnolia.

"Simple. Payback. You beat up my band of thieves and nearly got me thrown in jail."

"That's not my fault. You shouldn't have done those things to the villagers."

"Like you're one to talk. How many bad things have you done in your life?" the blond man knew he struck a nerve with that.

Enraged, Gajeel sprung forward and head butted the man. "At least I have the balls to make up for the things I've done.". He swung his iron leg at the man and sent him flying. Grabbing some more iron he prepared his roar.

"I wouldn't if I were you. You don't want your girlfriend getting hurt now do you?" the man said arrogantly as wiped blood from his mouth. Turning, Gajeel saw another bandit holding Levy by her hair with her hands behind her back and her mouth gagged. Her eyes were closed. "What did you do to her?" he yelled.

"I just put her to sleep is all," the black haired man replied before dodging a punch from an angry Gajeel that had suddenly appeared behind him.

"Let her go, she isn't part of this!" his roar filled with worry over Levy.

"We will after we kill you," they said together, both laughing manically. The man holding Levy threw her unceremoniously into the rubbish heap behind him and he and his friend launched themselves at Gajeel; their hands alight with black magic. Gajeel moved from side to side dodging the blows and leading them away from Levy. He stole a glance at her and noticed that she was moving slightly, and her eyes were starting to open. He let out a sigh of relief just a black fist slammed into his jaw.

Before he could recover they bombarded him with more punches and kicks. Knocked to the ground he tried to summon his scales but it was pointless. Their attacks were draining him of his magical power and the only thing he could do was wait for an opening. 

It came sooner than he expected when their attacks started slowing down from exhaustion and without hesitation, he went for it. He swept his leg out catching them off guard and knocking them to the ground.

Getting up he grabbed the black haired one and using what little power he had left transformed his fist into iron and punched the man in the gut, effectively sending him flying. The blonde recovered quick enough to avoid the kick aimed at his side. He jumped away and hit the ground, sending up a dust storm to cover his escape. Coughing and with eyes half closed he ran toward Levy's direction.

Crouching before her, he shook her awake; her hazel eyes opened as she looked up at Gajeel. He was covered in gashes that were bleeding badly and one of his fingers was at an odd angle. She tried to say something but all that came out of her mouth was a scream as the two men came up behind Gajeel and hit his head with a metal pipe. A grunt of pain came from the dragon slayer.

"Solid Script: Shield" Levy yelled to block off the next swing. Once she was sure they were safe for the moment she looked back to Gajeel. Her body was pinned beneath his protectively, and even with the danger, she couldn't hold back the slight blush from being so close to him. His face was contorted to a weird expression of pain, anger and... confusion, but his eyes were emotionless as he stared into space. She whispered his name, her voice fearful. Her shield wasn't going to last much longer.

She said his name again, this time louder. He was starting to really scare her. He turned his head and looked at her and before she could say anything, his lips crashed into hers. Her eyes widened with shock with the rough kiss.

Then she felt it.

Her skin was crawling. It felt like something was spreading across her face, starting from her lips. She looked down and saw her face was the color of silver. But it wasn't silver, it was iron. Her body was turning into iron, and Gajeel's chest was glowing. Magical energy was surrounding him, and the amount was growing rapidly.

Gajeel broke off the kiss. He didn't exactly know what he just did but he knew that Levy was safe. He also knew that he just recovered all the magical energy that was stolen from him plus some. He grinned menacingly at the two men. Payback time.

\---

Jet and Droy paced nervously in the infirmary room. Levy was lying in the bed, still made of iron and Gajeel sat in a chair his elbows on his knees and hands on his forehead looking a the floor, deep in thought. Natsu and Wendy were there too, trying to help Gajeel figure out what he did so he can undo it.

It had only been a couple of hours since the incident. Master got worried when Levy and Gajeel didn't come back so he sent Natsu and Grey to find them. After picking up their scent they found an iron Levy and tattered Gajeel at a ruined building.

All Gajeel remembered was being low on magic power and his desire to protect Levy. Then he felt some weird feeling in his chest and he kissed her. His face flushed at the memory. He loved the feel of her soft lips...he shook his head to clear the thoughts.

Even after the three dragon slayers reviewed everything their dragons taught that and Wendy gave a shot at using her healing magic nothing was helping. Trying to help, Lilly mentioned, "What did you do in the first place to make her like this? Maybe doing the same thing will turn her back." Gajeel hid his face so no one saw how red it became, mumbling, "I'll try, but everyone must leave the room."

Confused, everyone left but Lily who saw Gajeel's face and guessed what happened guarded the door along with Mira who figured it out as well.

Getting up, Gajeel sat on the edge of the bed, staring at Levy. He steeled his nerves and leaned forward. His lips brushed hers and the iron Levy shivered. A crack formed on her lips and it spread. Leaning back he watched the crack grow and silver of her body melt back to the normal skin.

Levy looked around, her face a mix of confusion and grogginess. Spotting Gajeel, she gasped her face going red as a tomato. She grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her, burying her face in the pillow. From underneath the blanket, she heard a mumbled phrase. Peaking out from underneath the blanket she asked, "What did you say?"

"I said sorry. It's my fault you got hurt and turned to iron," came back the slightly louder mumble from Gajeel who had his head in his hands.

"Don't be. It was really cool being made of iron. And the fight was amazing. Your magical power started growing and growing and it didn't seem to stop. Your attacks were really powerful and those guys didn't stand a chance," she retold the story with her eyes alit with excitement and her arms swinging every which way as she imitated his attacks causing Gajeel to grin at her dorkiness. After the story ended though, they were left sitting in an awkward silence.

Getting tired of the silence Levy broke it by saying, "Will I turn to iron every time you kiss me?"

Gajeel chocked on the sudden question, but then a mischievous grin appeared on his face and he pulled her into his lap and whispered into her ear, "Well I know how to find out."

\---

"Dragon Heart!" Wendy exclaimed, "that's what he used."

"What's that?" Lucy asked staring at the young sky dragon slayer.

"It's a really rare technique that Grandeeney told me about. It's when a dragon slayer truly wishes to protect someone they love but aren't strong enough. They then have the chance to unlock the move and it allows them to turn that person into their element so they become impervious to all damage. It also heals all their wounds and restores their magical energy back to full. Then their magical energy keeps growing to ten fold. But it only lasts for about ten minutes."

"Wow, that's scary. I don't know what we would do if he and Natsu could access that power anytime. Imagining Laxus with that much power is even scarier." Lucy replied shivering at the thought.

"LOVE!" Jet and Droy burst out together. They looked at each other, their faces angry before bolting to the infirmary room only to be beaten down my Mira in her Satan Soul form and Lily in his larger form.

A little while later the door opened and out came the two mages much to everyone's excitement. Fairy Tail burst into cheering much to Levy's embarrassment and Gajeel's displeasure. He managed to slink off into the corner only to be rushed by Jet and Droy, who threatened to beat him if he ever hurt her. He grunted to them, knowing they were all talk before going back to the drink Lisanna poured for him.

Lily looked at his partner from the other side of the guild and couldn't help but smile at his new found love life. He even mumbled "about time" but it was swallowed up by the ruckus that is Fairy Tail.


End file.
